nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo Switch games
This is a list of currently announced Nintendo Switch games Retail 2017 88 Switch games were released in 2017. x= Please select a region |-| NA = 66 games were released in North America in 2017. |-| EU = 60 games were released in Europe in 2017. |-| JP = 51 games were released in Japan in 2017. 2018 * Rocket League: Collector's Edition - January 16 * Lost Sphear (Square Enix) - January 23 * Aqua Moto Racing Utopia (Big Ben Interactive) - February * Snow Moto Racing Freedom (Big Ben Interactive) - February * Dragon Quest Builders (Square Enix) - February 9 * ''Monster Energy Supercross - The Official Videogame'' - February 13 * ''Overcooked'' (Team17) - February 13 * ''Portal Knights'' (505 Games) February 13 * ''The Longest Five Minutes'' (NIS America) - February 13 * Bayonetta 2 (Nintendo) - February 16 * ''Gotouchi Tetsudou: Gotouchi Kyara to Nihon Zenkoku no Tabi'' (Bandai Namco) - February 22 (JP) * Payday 2 (Starbreeze Studios) - February 28 * ''Scribblenauts Showdown'' (Warner Bros.) - March 6 * Steins;Gate Elite (5pb) - March 15 (JP) * ''Winning Post 8 2018'' (Koei Tecmo) - March 15 (JP) * Kirby: Star Allies (Nintendo) - March 16 * Attack on Titan 2 (Koei Tecmo) - March 20 * Blade Strangers (Nicalis) - March 21 * ''PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage'' (Takara Tomy) - March 22 (JP) * Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings (Koei Tecmo) - March 27 (West) * ''Shantae: Half Genie Hero - Ultimate Day One Edition'' (XSEED) - April 3 * ''NeoAtlas 1469'' (Artdink) - April 19 (JP) * ''Fallen Legion: Rise to Glory'' (NIS America) - April 24 * ''Musynx'' (PM Studios) - April 24 * Penny-Punching Princess (NIS America) - April 24 * ''SD Gundam G Generation Genesis'' (Bandai Namco) - April 26 (JP) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) - May 4 * Dark Souls Remastered (Bandai Namco) - May 25 * Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection - May * Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition (Nintendo) - Spring * Mario Tennis Aces ''(Nintendo) - Spring * ''Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle (Arc System Works / Aksys Games) - June 5 * Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido - June 8 * ''Happy Birthdays'' (NIS America) - Summer * ''Hello Neighbor'' (Gearbox Software) - Summer * SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy (NIS America) - Summer * Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (NIS America) - Summer * ''Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk'' (NIS America) - Fall * Anonymous;Code (5pb) * Aokana: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (Sprite) * Battle Chasers: Nightwar (THQ Nordic) * Constructor Plus (System 3) * ''Gal Gun 2'' (Inti Creates) - March 15 (JP) * Octopath Traveler (Square Enix) - July 13 * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker - July 13 * Penguin Wars * ''Redout'' (Nicalis) * Starlink: Battle for Atlas (Ubisoft) - Fall * Steep (Ubisoft) * The World Ends With You: Final Remix (Nintendo) * Titan Quest (THQ Nordic) * Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes (Marvelous) * Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (Bethesda) * Valkyria Chronicles 4 (SEGA) - Summer (JP) * Untitled Fire Emblem Switch (Nintendo) * Core Pokemon RPG (Nintendo) * Yoku's Island Express (Team17) * Yoshi (Nintendo) 2019 & TBA * Bayonetta 3 (Nintendo) - TBA * ''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' (505 Games) * Dragon Quest XI ''(Square Enix) * ''Dragon Quest Builders 2 (Square Enix) * Metroid Prime 4 (Nintendo) - TBA * Untitled Derby Stallion game (ParityBit) * Shin Megami Tensei V (Atlus) * Untitled Story of Seasons game (Marvelous) * Untitled Taiko Drum Master game (Bandai Namco) * Untitled Tales game (Bandai Namco) Digital 2017 * ''Arcade Archives'' (Hamster) - March 3 (March 9 for US) ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '98 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug 3 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes Perfect - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Waku Waku 7 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO NAM-1975 - March 9 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '94 - March 16 ** ACA NEOGEO Neo Turf Masters - March 23 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug - March 30 ** ACA NEOGEO Alpha Mission II - April 6 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Showdown IV - April 13 ** ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury - April 20 ** ACA NEOGEO Over Top - April 27 ** ACA NEOGEO Blazing Star - May 2 ** ACA NEOGEO Garou: Mark of the Wolves - May 11 ** ACA NEOGEO Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors - May 18 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '99 - May 25 ** ACA NEOGEO Last Resort ''- June 1 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad ''- June 8 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Sengoku ''- June 15 ** ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury 2 - June 22 ** [[Magical Drop II|''ACA NEOGEO Magical Drop II]] - June 29 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug 2 - July 6 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury Special'' - July 13 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown'' - July 20 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Sidekicks - July 27 ** ACA NEOGEO Aero Fighters 2 - August 3 ** ''ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters 2000'' - August 10 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Magician Lord'' - August 17 ** ACA NEOGEO Puzzled - August 24 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Zed Blade'' - August 31 ** ACA NEOGEO Blue's Journey - September 7 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Spin Master'' - September 14 ** ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting - September 21 ** [[Mario Bros.|''Arcade Archives Mario Bros.]] - September 27 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Burning Fight - September 28 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug X - October 5 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '95 - October 12 ** ACA NEOGEO Robo Army - October 19 ** ACA NEOGEO Mutation Nation - October 26 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting 3'' - November 2 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Street Hoop'' - November 9 ** ACA NEOGEO Karnov's Revenge - November 16 ** ACA NEOGEO Soccer Brawl - November 22 ** ''Arcade Archives Traverse USA'' - November 30 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes ''- November 30 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Top Hunter Roddy & Cathy - December 7 ** ACA NEOGEO The Last Blade - December 14 ** ACA NEOGEO Pulstar - December 21 ** [[Vs. Super Mario Bros.|''Arcade Archives Vs. Super Mario Bros.]]- December 22 ** ''ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '96 - December 28 * ''Fast RMX'' (Shin'en Multimedia) - March 3 * ''I am Setsuna'' (Square Enix) - March 3 * New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Othello'' (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * ''Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (Nintendo) - March 3 * [[Vroom in the Night Sky|''Vroom in the Night Sky]] (Poisoft) - March 3 (April 5 for NA) * ''Blaster Master Zero'' (Inti Creates) - March 9 * ''Voez'' (Flyhigh Works) - March 3 (March 9 for NA) * ''Human Resource Machine'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''Little Inferno'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''World of Goo'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * Snake Pass ''(Sumo Digital) - March 28 * [[Graceful Explosion Machine|''Graceful Explosion Machine]] (Vertex Pop) - April 6 * ''Jackbox Party Pack 3'' (Jackbox Games) - April 13 * ''Mr. Shifty'' (TinyBuild) - April 13 * Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap (DotEmu) - April 18 * ''Kamiko'' (Flyhigh Works) - April 27 (NA/EU), April 13 (Japan) * TumbleSeed (aeiowu) - May 2 * NBA Playgrounds ''(Saber Interactive) - May 9 * [[Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical|''Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical]] (CIRCLE Entertainment) - May 11 * ''Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition'' (Microsoft) - May 11 (US) / May 12 (JP / Europe) * ''Thumper'' (Drool) - May 18 * ''Astro Duel Deluxe'' (Panic Button) - May 30 * Shantae: Half Genie Hero (WayForward) - June 8 * ''Slime-san'' (Fabraz) - June 8 * Mighty Gunvolt Burst (Inti Creates) - June 15 * ''Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas'' (FDG Entertainment) - June 22 * ''GoNNER'' (Raw Fury Games) - June 29 * Bulb Boy (Bulbware) - July 6 * Shephy (Arc System Works) - July 6 * Vaccine (Rainy Frog) - July 6 * Implosion (Flyhigh Works) - July 6 * Death Squared (SMG Studio) - July 13 * ''De Mambo'' - July 13 * I and Me (Ratalaika Games) - July 13 * Levels+ : Addictive Puzzle Game (flow) - July 13 * Boost Beast (Arc System Works) - July 20 * ''Overcooked: Special Edition'' (Team17) - July 27 * Qbics Paint (Abylight Studios) - July 27 * Infinite Minigolf (Zen Studios) - July 28 * Namco Museum (Bandai Namco) - July 28 * Ultra Hyperball (Springloaded) - July 28 * Gunbarich (Zerodiv)- August 3 * Retro City Rampage DX (VBlank Entertainment) - August 3 * Strikers 1945 (Zerodiv)- August 3 * Use Your Words (Smiling Buddha Games) - August 3 * Severed (DrinkBox Studios) - August 8 * J.B. Harold Murder Club (Riverhill Soft) - August 10 (JP) * Flip Wars (Over Fence/ Nintendo) - May 18 (JP), Aug 10 (NA) * Ironcast (Ripstone) - August 10 * Phantom Trigger (TinyBuild) - August 10 * Rocket Fist (Bitten Toast Studios) - August 10 * ''Sonic Mania'' (SEGA) - August 15 * Sky Ride (Mutan) - August 17 * The Jackbox Party Pack (Jackbox Games) - August 17 * The Jackbox Party Pack 2 (Jackbox Games) - August 17 * ''forma.8'' (MixedBag) - August 24 * ''Piczle Lines DX'' (Rainy Frog) - August 24 * League of Evil ''(Ratalaika Games) - August 31 * [[Double Dragon IV|''Double Dragon IV]] (Arc System Works) - September 7 * Lichtspeer: Double Speer Edition (Crunching Koalas) - September 7 * ''NeuroVoider'' (Flying Oak Games) - September 7 * ''Physical Contact: 2048'' (Collavier) - September 7 * The Bridge (Quantum Astrophysicists Guild) - September 7 * Kingdom: New LandsKingdom: New Lands(Raw Fury Games) - September 14 * Quest of Dungeons (Upfall Studios) - September 14 * ''Semispheres'' (Vivid Helix) - September 14 * ''SteamWorld Dig 2'' (Image & Form) - September 21 * Thimbleweed Park (Terrible Toybox) - September 21 * ''Brave Dungeon + Dark Witch Story:COMBAT'''' (Inside System) - September 28 * ''Golf Story (Sidebar Games) - September 28 * ''Pankapu'' (Plug In Digital) - September 28 * Wulverblade (Darwind Media) - September * Earth Atlantis (Headup Games) - October 5 * Stardew Valley (Chucklefish Games) - October 5 * Yono and the Celestial Elephants (Plug In Digital) - October 12 * ''Rogue Trooper: Redux'' (Rebellion) - October 17 * ''Syberia'' (Microids) - October 20 * ''Splasher'' (The Side Kicks) - October 26 * ''Perception'' (The Deep End Games) - October 31 * Chess Ultra (Ripstone) - November 2 * Morphite (Blowfish Studios) - November 2 * Sparkle 2 EVO (Forever Entertainment) - November 2 * Super Beat Sports (Harmonix) - November 2 * Wheels of Aurelia (MixedBag) - November 2 * Heroes of the Monkey Tavern (Monkey Stories) - November 7 * UNO for Nintendo Switch (Ubisoft) - November 7 * Koi DX (CIRCLE Entertainment) - November 9 * Maria The Witch (Naps Team) - November 9 * Octodad: Dadliest Catch (Young Horses) - November 9 * Rock 'N Racing Off Road DX (EnjoyUp Games) - November 9 * Spellspire (10tons) - November 9 * Super Putty Squad (System 3) - November 9 * Tallowmere (Teyon) - November 9 * Cat Quest (Pqube) - November 10 * Rocket League (Psyonix Games) - November 14 * Antiquia Lost (Kemco) - November 16 * Aces of the Luftwaffe - Squadron (Handy Games) - November 17 * Ginger: Beyond the Crystal (Badland Games) - November 17 * Green Game: TimeSwapper (iFun4all) - November 17 * RIVE: Ultimate Edition (Two Tribes) - November 17 * VVVVVV (Nicalis) - November 17 * Xenoraid (10tons) - November 17 * Battle Chef Brigade (Adult Swim Games) - November 20 * Dead Synchronicity: Tomorrow Comes Today (Badland Games) - November 21 * Uurnog Uurnlimited (Raw Fury) - November 21 * Kid Tripp (Four Hourses) - November 23 * Letter Quest Remastered (Digerati) - November 23 * Mantis Burn Racing (VooFoo Studios) - November 23 * Stick It to The Man (Zoink Games) - November 23 * Transcripted (Plug In Digital) - November 23 * Worms W.M.D (Team17) - November 23 * Crimsonland (10tons) - November 24 * MUJO (Oink Games) - November 30 * OPUS: The Day We Found Earth (Flyhigh Works) - November 30 * Serial Cleaner (Curve Digital) - November 30 * Star Ghost (Rainy Frog) - November 30 * Syberia 2 (Microids) - November 30 * Caveman Warriors (JanduSoft) - December 5 * Nine Parchments (Frozenbyte) - December 5 * ACORN Tactics (TACS Games) - December 7 * Dimension Drive (2Awesome Studio) - December 7 * Embers of Mirrim (Creative Bytes) - December 7 * Floor Kids (MERJ Media) - December 7 * Gunbird (Zerodiv) - December 7 * Human: Fall Flat (Curve Studios) - December 7 * Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds Overdrive (MAGES) - December 7 * Plague Road (Arcade Distillery) - December 7 * Plantera Deluxe (Ratalaika Games) - December 7 * Red Game Without a Great Name (iFun4all) - December 7 * Riptide GP: Renegade (Vector Unit) - December 7 * Slain: Back From Hell (Digerati) - December 7 * Teslagrad (Rain Games) - December 7 * The Sexy Brutale (Tequila Works) - December 7 * TouchBattleTankSP (SilverStar) - December 7 * Vostok Inc. (Wired Productions) - December 7 * Yōdanji (Kemco) - December 7 * Tennis in the Face (10tons) - December 8 * Pinball FX3 (Zen Studios)- December 12 * Stern Pinball Arcade (FarSight Studios) - December 12 * Black The Fall (Sand Sailor Studio) - December 14 * Bleed (Digerati) - December 14 * Enter The Gungeon (Devolver Digital) - December 14 * ''Gorogoa'' (Annapurna Interactive) - December 14 * ''Hammerwatch'' (Blitworks) - December 14 * Mecho Tales (Arcade Distillery) - December 14 * Mutant Mudds Collection (Atooi) - December 14 * Never Stop Sneakin' (Humble Hearts) - December 14 * One More Dungeon (Ratalaika Games) - December 14 * Poly Bridge (Dry Cactus) - December 14 * ''RXN -Raijin-'' (KAYAC) - December 14 * Unholy Heights ''(Mebius) - December 14 * ''Yooka-Laylee (Team17) - December 14 * ''Romancing SaGa 2'' (Square Enix) - December 15 * ''Unepic'' (Francis Cota) - December 15 * ''Hiragana Pixel Party'' (Springloaded)- December 16 * 60 Seconds! (Robot Gentleman) - December 18 * Brawlout (Angry Mob Games) - December 18 * Crawl (Powerhoof) - December 19 * DragonFangZ - The Rose & Dungeon of Time (Toydea) - December 19 * ''Blossom Tales: The Sleeping King'' (FDG Entertainment) - December 21 * Frederic: Resurrection of Music (Forever Entertainment) - December 21 * FruitFall Crush (System 3) - December 21 * ''Guns, Gore and Cannoli'''' (Crazy Monkey) - December 21 * ''Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (Stage Clear Studios) - December 21 * Mom Hid My Game! (Kemco) - December 21 * Puzzle Box Maker (Bplus) - December 21 * ''The Coma: Recut'' (Digerati) - December 21 * The Deer God (Level 77) - December 21 * The Next Penelope (Aurelien Regard) - December 21 * Tiny Metal (Team17) - December 21 * Tiny Troopers Joint Ops XL (Wired Productions) - December 21 * Woodle Tree Adventure (Chubby Pixel) - December 21 * Heart&Slash (Badland Games) - December 22 * Tactical Mind (QubicGames) - December 22 * Bloody Zombies (nDreams) - December 23 * Energy Cycle (Sometimes You) - December 25 * Sparkle Unleashed (10tons) - December 25 * ''SteamWorld Heist: Ultimate Editon'' (Image & Form) - December 28 2018 * Arcade Archives ** ''ACA NEOGEO King of the Monsters'' - January 4 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting 2'' - January 11 ** Arcade Archives Double Dragon - January 18 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Power Spikes II'''' ''- January 18 ** ''Arcade Archives Kid Niki Radical Ninja'' - January 25 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes 2 - January 25 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown II - February 1 ** Arcade Archives Crazy Climber - February 8 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Baseball 2020 - February 8 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury 3'' - February 15 ** Arcade Archives Moon Patrol ** Arcade Archives Youjuuden * Grand Prix Rock 'N Racing (EnjoyUp Games) - January 4 * NBA Playgrounds - Enhanced Edition (Saber Interactive) - January 4 * Pic-a-Pix Deluxe (Lightwood Games) - January 4 * Stikbold! A Dodgeball Adventure DELUXE (Game Swing) - January 4 * Draw a Stickman: EPIC 2 (Hitcents) - January 11 * Energy Invasion (Sometimes You) - January 11 * Furi (The Game Bakers) - January 11 * ''Moorhuhn Knights & Castles'''' (Young Fun Studio) - January 11 * ''Of Mice and Sand - Revised-'' (Arc System Works) - January 11 * [[Rally Racers|''Rally Racers]] (System 3) - January 11 * Super Meat Boy (Team Meat) - January 11 * The Escapists 2 (Team17) - January 11 * Azkend 2: The World Beneath (10tons Ltd) - January 12 * BRAWL (QubicGames) - January 12 * Gunhouse (Other Ocean Interactive) - January 15 * Energy Balance (Sometimes You) - January 16 * InnerSpace (PolyKnight Games) - January 16 * Nightmare Boy (Badland Games) - January 16 * Ambition of the Slimes (Flyhigh Works) - January 18 * Darkest Dungeon (Red Hook Studios) - January 18 * Oh...Sir! The Insult Simulator (Gambitious) - January 18 * Oh...Sir! The Hollywood Roast (Gambitious) - January 18 * Qbik (Forever Entertainment) - January 18 * Tales of the Tiny Planet (Joindots) - January 18 * World to the West (Rain Games) - January 18 * Baseball Riot (10tons) - January 19 * Nuclien (Springloaded) - January 19 * Vesta (FinallBoss Games) - January 19 * ChromaGun (Pixel Maniacs) - January 22 * Shu (Coatsink Software) - January 23 * 10 Second Run RETURNS (Blue Print) - January 25 * Celeste (Matt Makes Games) - January 25 * Dustoff Heli Rescue 2 (Rainy Frog) - January 25 * Earth Wars (One or Eight) - January 25 * Fantasy Hero ~unsigned legacy~ (Arc System Works) - January 25 * Space Dave (Choice Provisions) - January 25 * STRIKERS1945 II for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) * Super One More Jump (SMG Studio) - January 25 * Tachyon Project (Eclipse Games) - January 25 * Tennis (D3Publisher) - January 25 * ZERO GUNNER 2- for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) - January 25 * ''3D MiniGolf'' (Joindots) - February 1 * AeternoBlade (Corecell Technology) - February 1 * ''Her Majesty's SPIFFING'' (Billy Goat) - February 1 * ''Island Flight Simulator'' (Libredia) - February 1 * ''Night in the Woods'' (Finji) - February 1 * Sky Force Reloaded (Infinite Dreams) - February 1 * Shiftlings - Enhanced Edition (Rock Pocket Games) - February 1 * ''SteamWorld Dig'' (Image & Form) - February 1 * ''Mad Carnage'' (QubicGames) - February 2 * ''Black Hole'' (Dufgames) - February 6 * Dandara (Raw Fury Games) - February 6 * ''Mercenary Kings Reloaded'' (Tribute Games) - February 6 * ''Premium Pool Arena'' (Big Ben Interactive) - February 6 * The Darkside Detective (Isometric Dreams) - February 7 * ''Aegis Defenders'' (Humble Bundle) - February 8 * ''Aperion Cyberstorm'' (aPriori Digital) * ''ATOMIK: RunGunJumpGun'' (Gambitious) - February 8 * ''Disc Jam'' (High Horse) - February 8 * Owlboy (D-Pad Studio) - February 13 * The Fall Part 2: Unbound (Over The Moon Games) - February 13 * Aqua Kitty UDX (Tikipod) - February 15 * Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Gate Of Doom (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - February 15 * Millie (Forever Entertainment) - February 15 * ''Pool BILLIARD'' (D3Publisher) - February 15 * Samurai Aces (Zerodiv) - February 15 * TorqueL -Physics Modified Edition- (Active Gaming Media) - February 15 * Wanderjahr TryAgainOrWalkAway (Corecell Technology) - February 15 * ''Xeodrifter'' (Atooi) - February 15 * Bayonetta (Nintendo) - February 16 * Fe (Electronic Arts) - February 16 * Joe Dever's Lone Wolf (Forge Reply) - February 16 * ''Old Man's Journey'' (Broken Rules) - February 20 * ''Puzzle Puppers'' (Cardboard Keep) - February 20 * Layers of Fear: Legacy (Bloober Team) - February 21 * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus (Bandai Namco) - February 22 * ''Typoman'' (Wales Interactive) - February 22 * The Final Station (tinyBuild) - February * Bridge Constructor Portal (Headup Games) - February 28 * Away: Journey to the Unexpected (Aurelien Regard) - Q1 2018 * Flipping Death (Zoink Games) - Q1 2018 * Kentucky Route Zero: TV Edition (Annapurna Interactive) - Q1 2018 * Light Fingers (Numizmatic) - Q1 2018 * Next Up Hero (Aspyr Media) - Q1 2018 * Runner3 (Choice Provisions) - Q1 2018 * Shovel Knight: King of Cards (Yacht Club Games) - Q1 2018 * Ultimate Chicken Horse (Clever Endeavor Games) - Q1 2018 * WarGroove (Chucklefish Games) - Q1 2018 * Clustertruck (tinyBuild) - March * Punch Club (tinyBuild) - May * Kaet Must Die! (Strength in Numbers) - Q2 2018 * Touhou Genso Wanderer Reloaded (NIS America) - December 21, 2017 (JP), Summer (West) * Party Hard (tinyBuild) - Summer * Okami HD - Summer * ''Nekopara'''' (Neko Works) - Q3 2018 * ''Blasphemous (The Game Kitchen) * Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom (FDG Entertainment) (Retail by Sega) * Mulaka (Lienzo) * Peach Ball: Senran Kagura (Marvelous) * 1001 Spikes (Nicalis) * 2 Fast 4 Gnomz (Qubic Games) * AeternoBlade II * Audio Hero (Qubic Games) * BackSlash (Skeleton Crew Studio) * Battle Princess Madelyn (Causal Bit Games) * Dragon: Marked For Death (Inti Creates) - Winter * Cube Life: Island Survival HD (Cypronia) * Duck Game (Adult Swim Games) * Dungeon of Zaar * Dusty Raging Fist (PD Design) * Flat Heroes (Deck13) * Harvest Moon: Light of Hope (Natsume) * Hover: Revolt of Gamers (Fusty Game) * Hollow Knight (Team Cherry) * Huntdown (Coffee Stain Studios) * Hydra Castle Labyrinth (Nicalis) * L.F.O. - Lost Future Omega (Kusamochi Factory’s Workshop) * LUNAXXX (Pygmy Studio) * Pocket Rumble (Chucklefish Games) * Re:Legend (Square Enix) * Rhythm Doctor (7th Beat Games) * Riverside ''(Zockrates Laboratories) * ''Sausage Sports Club (Luckshot Games) - Fall * ''Shinobi Refle: Senran Kag''ura (Marvelous) - November 23 (JP) * Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (Saber Interactive) * Shakedown Hawaii (VBlank Entertainment) * State of Mind (Daedalic Entertainment) * Streets of Rogue (tinyBuild) * sU and the Quest for Meaning * Super Meat Boy Forever (Team Meat) * The Sacred Hero (SiMPLiSTiC) * Syberia 3 (Microids) * Terraria (505 Games) * The Unlikely Legend of Rusty Pup (Gory Detail) * ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove (Adult Swim Games) * Towerfall: Ascension (Matt Makes Games) * Treasurenauts (Atooi) * YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Ackk Studios) * ''Zombie Vikings '' (Zoink Games) Category:Lists of games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch